Ferris wheel
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: What happened to N after Ash and co. left his presence and what other parts of his past and future remain a mystery? A oneshot that should be read as suppliment to The Master Challenge series. N has his part to play in this story as well, but will he be able to except his role and what it actually means to be Reshiram's hero?


**The finer details of this oneshot might not be fully understood or appreciated if you haven't read my full story: the Master Challenge and all it's Arcs. Somethings talked about will be explained in the Unova Arc of the Main story(not this oneshot)**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy. This one's been sitting on my computer since early Johto Arc! Like I said in the last chapter of the Sinnoh Arc, I'm still planning everything for the Unova Arc over a two week period with the release of it's first chapter at the end of that wait, so enjoy this in the meantime.**

zzzzzzzzz

Within a grotto, that few know where it's entrance is, A young man with long green hair and blue eyes sat in the midst of the forest there and fed some timid wild pokemon that called the place home. He wore only his long sleeve black shirt and khaki pants, dis regarding his hat and white over shirt for the time being.

"There little one… Does that taste good?"

"Deer-ling!"

N Harmonia Gropius, though he would prefer not using the Harmonia part, sat on the ground feeding the young pokemon some berries he had recently found. The pokemon were cooing and chittering in their various tongues while N listened quietly and contently to their words echoing in their hearts. He honestly couldn't imagine how people could live without hearing such a thing, even if sometimes it was a curse in the case of hearing a pokemon's pain as well, their screams. N for rowed his brows. At the same time he knew he was perhaps, with the exception of his sisters, the only ones that could hear the hearts of pokemon. Of this though he couldn't be absolutely sure, since though he and his sisters has traveled Unova for a year or so, he hadn't traveled the rest of the world yet, so how could he know? Then of course their were other people he had met, people like Ash that questioned his concept of the limits of the bond that people and pokemon could share.

He shook his head of his thoughts and realized he should probably get back to the cabin to help his sisters finished the chores that needed to be done. He placed the rest of his berries on the ground and stood. He heard a soft noise and looked over into the forest. Perhaps just the wind… Why did he react so to the smallest noises? Perhaps it was just the hope that lingered in his heart. It had been almost three years since he last saw her… He started walking towards the cabin when this time he was certain he heard something.

"Chrooo… chrooo…" The robust call of a male Unfezant… He turned and saw the pokemon staring…

"Chrooo?"

"Lead the way."

He followed the majestic bird once it took flight, its colorful crest feathers trailing behind it's head. Some of the wild pokemon followed behind him. The forest glittered with the light from the sun above. After finally having to shield his eyes from the light, N noted he had lost sight of the bird.

"Hisssss."

N snapped his head around and saw a large Scolipede hissing at him. It's large red and purple shell almost iridescent in the afternoon light.

"Krax… Hush… It's okay. You remember N, don'tcha?"

N looked over and into her blue eyes, "Touko?"

She smiled calmly, "It's been quite some time, Natural…" It was none other than Touko. She had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes. She had on blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt with white tennis shoes.

N felt a smile come to his face, "It has." It was then that he noticed her other pokemon behind her. A Seperior, the Unfezant, a Krookodile, a Zebstrika, and a Beartic.

"Taipan, Masq, Gria, Zapita, Snozy… It's it good to see you all again and in good health," N said softly. Krax, the Scolipede, moved over closer to his teammates and trainer, "And of course you as well, Krax."

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here…"

"Yes… I am… I haven't seen you since you tried to stop me and Ghetsis at the ruins… I should have listened to you… He was a deceitful man," N spoke and muttered the last part.

"It's okay… We all make mistakes…"

He glanced up when he notice she had approached. He had to look down slightly to look into her eyes.

"Something's wrong… You're usually happier than this… You make me happy," N spoke and then realized what he had said. A pink haze danced over his cheeks, "I mean you know… You taught me a lot and…" He didn't plan out the rest of the sentence so it hung incomplete. He didn't really quite understand why he was becoming nervous. She just smiled,

"You make me happy too N… I think you helped me learn a lot about myself. I think we make a good team," Touko's blush faded when N rubbed his neck.

"How's Whitney doing? I haven't seen her since that first time when-" N kinda mumbled the last bit.

Touko sighed, "I'm real sorry about that. I think for whatever reason you just kinda surprised her."

"How? That Tepig that was in her presence kept mumbling that I looked like someone… Do I?" N asked.

Touko shook her head, "I think it's one of those things that my sister just won't tell me. She told me that Team Plasma is evil and that's why I tried to warn you in the first place. They've been doing bad things for a long time. Whitney won't tell me much. She always just tells me to ask Black about it, but he's always kinda cold about it too. I'm glad they at least find comfort when with each other."

N frowned and let out a sigh, "Ghetsis kept me in the dark for so long… He didn't name me really by my full name until I was older, same with my sisters. I wish I had known that all that time he was feeding me lies that on the outside of the ruins, in the real world… he was doing terrible things."

A frown appeared on her face, "It's not your fault. One thing Whitney did tell me is that Ghetsis is very very practiced with lying and manipulation. It was all you've ever known."

"I wish I knew who my real parents were," N whispered, "I visited Ghetsis once in prison before I traveled a bit and he just laughed in my face when I asked."

Touko looked at N sadly until she shook her head, "Anyways… I'm still trying to figure out who the second and third heroes are…"

N flinched, "Really, No luck?"

"You know I wasn't able to awaken Zekrom that first time to stop you and Ghetsis. It was a good thing that Ghetsis was unprepared to control Reshiram that time but… when I came back to where I had left the black stone after I had failed, it was gone. Someone came to Unova within the last two years and their presence awakened Zekrom," Touko spoke intensely.

"Ash…" N whispered under his breath.

"Who?"

N looked up and smiled, "I was still trying to understand the things you had taught me about pokemon and people as one. Quite honestly I didn't really buy any of it, though I knew finally that Team Plasma was no good and well I met someone who finally helped me to see fully. His name was Ash and he told me Zekrom showed himself to him when he came to Unova."

"Hmmm… Well at least you know him," Touko spoke, "I guess that's definitely why I couldn't open the dark stone. I wasn't it's hero. The thing is I need to more importantly find the hero of Kyurem, I think Team Plasma is up to something."

"They were arrested two years ago with my and Ash's help! They can't be doing anything," N spoke in slight fear and anger.

"They… got out. I fear they're trying to find Kyurem… Or something… They seem to be working with new people from what I've picked up," Touko spoke.

"Excuse me? How do you know things like that!?" N said in anger. He paused… _Why did I get angry? Do I fear that much for her safety?_

"N, I can do what I want. I won the Unova League a few years ago. I'm capable," Touko frowned.

"I… I know, sorry. I don't know what came over me," N replied.

Touko smiled slightly before continuing on, "I needed to go and find Kyurem but… I'm a bit afraid to go to his domain alone. It's a tad scary and he's changed homes. I liked the last one better," Touko frowned.

"So that's why you came to find me?" N asked.

Touko smiled and nodded her head, "Mostly because I thought you'd want to know if Plasma was running around again… second…" she pulled out a poke ball and placed it in N's hand, "I made a promise to someone that I'd bring him back to you."

N looked at the red sphere in his hand in confusion before turning his hand over and calling out the creature it contained.

"Ark!" The black and red beast smiled at him before padding over to get petted.

"Zoroark's really missed you. Please keep him N… It will make him happier than letting him run around alone. I found him at the ruins. Trust me… Trust your friend you met… He wants to be with you," Touko nodded.

N looked into the blue eyes of his oldest friend, "You really want to stay confined? To remain by my side rather than in the wild?"

"Zoro!" Zoroark smiled and nodded.

N eyed the poke ball in his hand once more before carefully placing the sphere on his belt… It was a foreign feeling by all accounts… and yet… it felt so…

"Natural?"

N flinched from his thoughts and look up at her, "Yes… It's hard to describe."

"You have no idea how excited I was to get my first pokemon…" Touko trailed off and looked at Taipan fondly. The Serperior in return purred in contentment.

"Alright… I'll come…"

Touko was the one now to act surprised, "You… you mean it?"

N nodded and held out two fingers, "On two conditions…"

Touko nodded for him to speak.

"I have to tell my sisters… and…" N smiled softly, "I want you to help me find some more friends… If I am to fight with you… I won't be able to back up all six of your pokemon with just my friend Zoroark, here."

Touko stood in shock for a moment before girlish excitement and joy finally was allowed to escape from her, "Yes yes of course! Oh N! This will be wonderful! We can travel all the way there and help you get some more pokemon! It'll be a blast! Just you and me!" Touko froze and clasped her hands over her mouth as red flushed her face from embarrassment, "You know… as friends…" she finished with a yelp.

N smiled and nodded, "I agree. It'll will be wonderful. Anyways, I've been restless here after me and my sisters' last travels."

Touko returned her pokemon with the exception of Taipan. the two humans and pokemon wandered back through the forest to meet up with N's sisters to tell them he would be leaving.

"You think… You think we could visit the ferris wheel again… in Nimbasa? If we have time?" N asked timidly as they walked.

"Sounds like the perfect formula for fun…" Touko murmured.

N smiled, "I guess it does… doesn't it?"

They disappeared into the undergrowth… hand-in-hand.

zzzzzzz

**You like? :3**

**Oh and like some of the other Manga characters in my series:**

**Whitney = White**


End file.
